$f(t) = -4t-1$ $g(t) = 5t^{2}-f(t)$ $ g(f(1)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(1)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(1) = (-4)(1)-1$ $f(1) = -5$ Now we know that $f(1) = -5$ . Let's solve for $g(f(1))$ , which is $g(-5)$ $g(-5) = 5(-5)^{2}-f(-5)$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(-5)$ $f(-5) = (-4)(-5)-1$ $f(-5) = 19$ That means $g(-5) = 5(-5)^{2}-19$ $g(-5) = 106$